


Pretty

by EmmieFitz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieFitz/pseuds/EmmieFitz
Summary: The Big Man of Critical Role finds himself at the mercy of his wife and cast mates.Originally posted on the Criticalkink site: http://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=200396#cmt200396





	

            “Don’t you look pretty?” Liam chuckles.

            There’s a flash of the camera and Travis is dimly aware it’s probably his wife, but he can’t think straight.

He’d come home after a long Friday of filming, brain filled with thoughts of next week’s D&D game to find Laura, naked on the couch, purring promises to him. He followed blindly, literally thanks to the stupid scarf she had, and found himself tied, face down and ass up, to their four-post bed. Then the blindfold came off and Ashley was grinning down at him with a bright blue dildo strapped on that was _supposed_ to be a Please-Don’t-Leave gag gift from Laura.  Then someone smacked his ass and Travis groaned and buried his face into the foot of the bed in shame because Laura was behind Ashley’s shoulder and he could see the shoes lined up against the wall. The whole crew was there.

“He’d look prettier with your cock in his mouth,” Laura’s voice chimes in next to Liam’s.

“Ooooo yeah,” Marisha coos from close by.

“Agreed,” Ashley says, breathless from behind him before angling her hips and striking the little bundle of joy that makes Travis moan and clench down around the blue silicon in his ass.

“You heard the ladies,” Liam says, digging his blunt nails into Travis short hair. “Open up.” Travis raises his head from where it had been trying to muffle his moans into the large bed and blinks hazily up at Liam. The words are in his brain, but they’re not computing well.

            “Here,” Taliesin is invading his space and prying his mouth open. His jaw cracks from how tense he had kept it as a clack of metal dings off of his teeth and the thick scent of leather invades his senses. Of course Tal had brought the spider gag, Travis thinks briefly before Liam’s cock is shoved down his throat. He gags heavily against it as Liam’s hand winds its way through his now messy hair.

            “Can’t believe you once tried to keep him from us,” Liam hisses at Laura. “His mouth is fucking _made_ for sucking dick.”

            “I second,” Sam says from his position lying back in a chair across from the bed. His hand is in his pants and the flick of his wrist tells Travis everything he needs to know.

            “He’s good for other things than that,” Laura smirks before smacking Ashley’s ass which sends her rocketing into Travis who then moans with reckless abandon around Liam.

            “Fuck,” Ashley groans.

            “God dammit Laura,” Liam’s breath hitches in his throat and he holds Travis’ head in place and shoves his cock past his gag reflex and chokes him on it for torturous seconds.

            “Don’t suffocate my husband,” Laura’s hand lashes out at Liam who keens against it. “’Risha, C’mere.” Travis watches as the red-headed wonder appears next to his wife. Laura and Marisha kiss a lot, but it always is sexy to Travis. His dick twitches as tongues dart out and Laura moans in approval. “Wanna fuck him?”

            “Hell yes,” Marisha scrambles for the bed, sliding under him easily. He can’t even look down at her due to the mouth full of dick, but his eyes flutter shut as she sinks around him, all wet and tight and hot and _fucking hell_ its glorious.

            “You might want to pull out of him for this.” Sam’s suggestion has Travis gasping for air as Liam pulls out. He watches enough to know that Sam is using his talented fingers on Liam before looking down at Marisha. He tries to speak, but the gag still has his mouth locked open.

            “Mmmm,” she murmurs, tightening her walls around him. “You’re so fucking pretty like that. God, it’s like Tal knew it was made for you when he bought it.” Travis whines as she slides a thumb easily into his mouth. “We should do this more often. You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Travis nods as his face turns red.

            “Of course he does,” Laura’s face appears, bright and wonderful in front of him as Liam arches his back into Sam. “Not everyone can say that they’ve been pegged by Ashley Johnson.” Travis’ eyes flutter shut and he feels the blush spread further. “And you look so good. So fucking hot taking Ashley’s cock like that. Your hole is just swallowing it up.”

            “For a lady, you have such a filthy mouth,” Matt’s voice flits into his peripheral right as a long thin cock slides into his right hand. “God, I love it.”

            “I know you do, _darling_ ,” Laura purrs, turning away from Travis. The last word is punctuated by a Vex voice and Matt’s surging forward to kiss her as he fucks Travis’ fist.

            “Everyone does,” Tal leers at him as he steps into Liam’s place. “But we love your mouth even more, don’t we?” Taliesin slides in and Travis shoves the reflex down. He knows how Tal loves his control and right now, he’d do anything to please them all. Marisha groans underneath him, leaning up to lick a stripe up Taliesin’s balls and around the base of the cock that’s fucking into his mouth.

            “Travis, you’re a fucking marvel,” Ashley punctuates her words with rough thrusts. “You’re taking this better than I ever fantasied about it.”

            “We’ve been talking about this for weeks, Big Man,” Liam keens. A slight tap on Taliesin’s hip makes the man above him groan, but pull out and move to the open hand so Liam can slot back into his mouth. Sam is buried deep in his best friend’s ass and as soon as Liam is partially in Travis’ mouth, he thrusts and pushes Liam all the way down.

            “You should’ve seen Ashley fuck herself with that thing when we Skyped her about it,” Sam chuckles hazily.

            “I got off six times before we stopped,” Marisha whispers, beginning to suck marks into Travis’ thick muscled neck.

            “This is the best idea we’ve ever had,” Laura sighs, planting herself into the chair Sam vacated to fuck Liam. “Look at you, baby. Stuffed full everywhere.” Travis whines and sets off a chain reaction of groans. Laura shoves a hand down her panties and he can see how wet she is as she slides into herself and thumbs at her clit. He strains against the ropes again, squeezing delightfully down onto Matt and Taliesin’s cocks.

            “We _have_ to do this again,” Matt mumbles, hips beginning to stutter. “I call his mouth next time.”

            “Dibs on his ass,” Tal stakes his claim.

            “Don’t I get a say in this?” Sam growls, fucking into Liam faster and faster.

            “You’ve got a hot piece of ass in front of you,” Ashley laughs loudly.

            “But getting Travis at our mercy?” Liam tosses his head back. “Fuck. I could do this for hours.”

            “Next time we will,” Laura sighs, a tell-tale sign that she’s close. “Right now though, you should come.”

            Travis has no idea who the order is for, but practically everyone follows it simultaneously. Sam pulls out to come on Travis’ hair and shoves his fingers into Liam so hard that Liam’s pelvic bone is scraping Travis’ nose as he pulses hotly into his throat. Matt and Tal pull away and he can feel the sticky stripes they’re painting on his body. Marisha convulses and presses upward, her breasts thick and full against his chest as she squeezes him blind. Ashley shoves the dildo in and just grinds into him until he’s gagging for it, literally.

            “My turn.” Marisha is gone as well as the four guys and Travis is left with his wife standing before him, her pussy on display for him as Ashley continues to punish his prostate. “Make me come and I’ll get you off.”

            As soon as his wife takes of the gag that had forced his mouth open, he lunges at her. He makes quick work of her folds as he humps the mattress, not so silently begging to come and his want to be in Laura. She doesn’t take pity on him, only angles her hips and grips his hair for leverage, rocking against his face at a furious pace.

            “Fuck him Ash. Don’t stop until I tell you.” Ashley responds in agreement and sets a furious pace. Something in the back of his brain knows she has been pushing it on leg days because her thrusts are so strong, but he can’t focus on the thought as he’s sucking Laura’s clit for all that he’s worth. “Atta…atta way babe. Don’t stop. Fuck.” She was already close when he started and it doesn’t take long for her to snarl as she pulses against his tongue. Ashley reaches around as she grinds the dildo in again and with one tug, Travis is screaming as he’s coming all over the mattress.

            He’s hazy as his limbs are untied and someone ( _Sam the insatiable bastard_ ) is getting Ashley to come with a high sigh. He feels boneless and the other putter around as Laura kneels down in front of him.

            “You’re so fucking pretty when you take it,” she whispers before kissing his cheek.


End file.
